Eeveelution Cannibalism chapter 2
by PokeFictionist
Summary: Couldn't figure out how to put chapters into 1 story sorry! :(


_**My First Fanfiction!**_

_**Eeveelution Cannibalism…**_

_**WARNING:**_ This Fanfiction contains A LOT of blood, gore and extreme violence! Rated M!

_**Hey just wanted to say before we start if anyone has any suggestions for a pokefanfiction then just PM me your idea and I'd be happy to turn it into a fanfic in my free time! Oh...! Also Chapter 2 will be out VERY soon! Maybe i should stop doing this at n-night-...ZzZzZz...**_

_**This is the story of a Flareon who, no matter how well you know him, has a deep and extremely dark secret he keeps from everyone... Especially his family... But there's a reason for that...  
><strong>_

It was a day like no other within Viridian Forest, the sun was shining bright at a light, clouds white as snow, and the warm summer breeze kicking in. Although everything seems ok and dandy, nothing was going as anyone wanted within the Eevee den, "Ugh! Will you move away from me! Your leaves are poking into my skin!" Vaporeon screamed at her sister, Leafeon, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it and you know that!" she replied with fear in her quivering voice…

"We're finally home from gathering berries guys!" an excited Eevee shouted as he ran inside dragging a huge leaf of berries into the living room followed by his brothers Flareon, Jolteon and Umbreon.

_**Later That Night – 8:00**_

"Supper time everyone!" Sylveon exclaimed to the family as the beautiful aroma of the food wafted through the den. A few seconds after each member of the family (Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Glaceon and Eevee) came down the stairs one by one. Everyone started to scoff down their food consisting of roasted Pecha and Oran berries, well… all but Flareon…

"Aren't you hungry Flareon?" Leafeon questioned her older brother in a low toned voice, "No, not really… I might have something later" He replied with an evil looking smirk slapped across his face eyeing his Grass type sibling. This made Leafeon feel scared and uncomfortable she left the table, "well I'm going to my nest, see you all in the morning" she said still feeling quite un-easy.

_**Midnight – 12:00**_

Leafeon twisted and turned in her nest thinking about how sadistically her older brother eyed her with that grin as she felt heavy breathing on her neck and opened her eyes only to see Flareon standing over her with razor sharp teeth showing, "Oh… Hey Flareon… how comes you're not in your nest...?" she asked him, quivering slightly. "Remember when I said I wasn't hungry…? Well I was… but not for the usual berries but for more of a grass based salad" he growled quietly and chuckled slightly. "W-Wha- AAAAHHHHH" she screeched as Flareon sunk his teeth into the side of her body.

"Huh? W-what's all the racket?" Espeon said to herself walking to Leafeon's room to see her brother sadistically attempting to rip her apart. "P-p-please h-help" Leafeon whimpered glancing to her older sister in cries of help. Flareon then twisted his head to look at Espeon and said "Tell no one and I'll spare you…For now…." He said as she backed away slowly with fear filling her body to the brim.

"PLEASE! DON'T GO!" Leafeon shrieked, "It's too late for you now" he said back.

"Why, why are you doing this to me … IM YOUR SISTER!" she shouted

"If only I could tell you"

"But I can say that once you're roasted not only will I have you to dig into but an icy dessert to chow down on after" He licked his lips and sliced open her stomach and watched her bleed and suffer as she coughed and hacked up blood and vomit.

"I'll make it quick… I'll end your misery…"

He took one huge bite out of her heart followed by her lungs and watched her die in front of him.

"I'm sorry my dear sister…" he whispered

_**EARLY MORNING – 6:00**_

Flareon walked into the kitchen as everyone ate breakfast glaring at Espeon.

"Where's Leafeon? It's not like her to sleep in…" Glaceon stated to everyone

"Oh I'm sure she's around" he said

"Hey Flareon, did you have something to eat last night? You have some red sauce on your cheek." The Eevee cub noticed the red substance on his older brother's face.

"I guess you could say that."

"So I guess you won't need any breakfast than?" Sylveon asked Flareon receiving an answer stating she was correct.

Just then, Espeon whispered something into Vaporeon's ear and the blue scaled Pokemon glared with fuming rage and anger at her fire typed brother as he glared at his Psychic sibling with a stare that said you're next.

"Hey Vaporeon I'm realy scared… do you think you could help protect me tonight from that devilish psychopathic monster or a brother we have?" Espeon was shaking with absolute fear.

"Don't worry Espeon, everyone knows that water beats fire and I'll be sure to drown him if I have to… for Leafeon…"

"Poor soul… She didn't even know" Espeon started to burst into tears as her sister held her in her arms.

_**MIDNIGHT – 12:00**_

The door creaked open as a cream furred Pokemon stepped inside

"I told you not to tattle-tale you insignificant little pink furred BITCH!" he shouted at the top of his voice as Espeon hid under her paws in fear quivering at rapid speeds.

"LEAVE"

"HER"

"ALONE"

"NOW" a voice shouted as Vaporeon appeared from the darkness.

"I've always wanted to try fried fish…" he said circling the girls

"And a psychic type will make brilliant brain food!"

"Mmm mmm I'm hungry tonight"

"Who will I rip apart first as tonight's main course?"

"Hmmm… Aha! How about the dirty little liar!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" Vaporeon screamed

He suddenly jumped over her and mounted her older sister

"AAAAGHHHHHHH" she cried out in agony as he began to bite he throat

"HYDRO PUMP!" Vaporeon landed a direct hit on Flareon

"Trying to get me and my food soggy?"

"Stop trying! You won't stop me from devouring her flesh"

He took a massive chomp into her skull, shattering it.

Vaporeon watched in horror as her brother munched on her sister's brain like a zombie and made his way to her body and scoffed down her intestines.

She vomited as the gazed at her sister when she said

"Vaporeon I want you to protect this family *cough* you're the *hack cough cough* oldest now *cough* please save yourself…"

There was silence…

Nothing was left but a large pile of flesh and guts being roasted by his flames.

"How would you prefer to be eaten? Cooked or fried?" he grinned like a psychopathic monster.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING YOUR FAMILY YOU SICK BEING!"

"If only I could tell you…"

He extended a claw and slit her throat with a slash attack

_**NEXT MORNING – 7:00**_

"Flareon you have more of the red stuff on you again!" Eevee exclaimed.

Everyone started to become a bit suspicious of this.

"Hey wait where's Vaporeon and Espeon…?" Glaceon asked

"First Leafeon then them…" Sylveon added

"Hey Eevee!" Flareon said

"Yeah big bro?" The Kit replied excitedly

"I got you a really cool present! Come to my room and I'll show you!"

"O.K.!"

_**Flareon's Room**_

"So what's the gift" Eevee asked curiously as his older brother pulled out a knife (Yes I know he can use his claws but c'mon he needs to get that masculine pedicure after slitting a Vaporeon's throat guys!)

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hey Eevee…"

"Yeah?"

"If someone were to eat you would you want your tail cut off first?" he said rubbing the knife on his paw.

"WHAT?"

*SLICE*

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! SYLVEON! UMBREON!"

Umbreon's eyes perked up as he heard the cub's cries for help

"IM COMING EEVEE!"

*Umbreon enters Flareon's room and his jaw drops in horror*

"FLAREON WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! EEVEE ARE YOU OK!?"

"There's no point in talking to someone that cannot speak back Umbreon…"

"SO IT'S BEEIN YOU ALL ALONG"

"YOU DEVILISH ASSHOLE YOU ATE LEAFEON VAPOREON AND ESPEON DIDN'T YOU!?"

"You're so smart you know…"

*Umbreon sprints down the tunnels of the den and into the living area*

"GUYS! GUYS! IT WAS FLAREON ALL ALONG! H-HE A-A-ATE L-LEAFEON, ESPEON, VAPOREON AND NOW POOR LITTLE EEVEE!"

"SAY WHAT!" Jolteon said in a jolt (PUN PUN PUN MLG HORNS ACTIVATE NEAAAAHHHHH)

End of Chapter 1

Stay Tuned for more folks! *Insert Loony Tunes music here!*


End file.
